La Mecabestia Desaparecida
by CriXar
Summary: Un incidente con el objeto predilecto de cierto troll convertido en un triste intento de comedia.
1. Chapter 1

-¡NNNOOOO!- Se escucho un grito con efecto hueco desde el garage. La Banda de Shane acudio alli lo mas rapido posible.

-Kord, ¿que sucede?- Al poner un pie en el lugar, se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba. Habia que estar completamente ciego para no notar la ausencia de una enorme MecaBestia talla troll.

-Wyatt... mi preciosa Meca...- dijo entre sollozos.

-Pero, ¿donde esta?- pregunto Trixie.

-¿Crees que si lo supiera estaria asi?- respondio Kord desdesperado.

-Tranquilo, respira.- intervino Eli, haciendole senatarse.- ¿Que fue lo que paso?

-Bueno,- dijo aun con la respiracion cortada, como nin'o cuando llora.- me levante, iba a la cocina, recorde que tenia que sacar unos tubos de babosas que deje en mi Meca, vine aqui y ya no estaba.

-Es imposible.- comento Pronto.- Si ayer mismo cada uno tenia su Meca. Tu mismo saliste en ella a visitar a alguien, pero no quisiste decir a quien.

-Tiene razon. Tal vez la dejaste a donde sea que hayas hido.

-Tal vez...- El troll comenzaba a considerar esa opcion.

-¿Y a donde fuiste?

-Yo, eh, no lo recuerdo.

-¿Es broma?- dijo la peliroja golpeand su frente con la palma de su mano.

-Era muy tarde, yo ni siquiera recuerdo como fue que regrese a casa despues.

-Bueno, tenemos que encontrara esa Meca. En unas horas tenemos que visitar al Rey de las lanzadoras para un "asunto real". Y no por nada le dicena a ese lugar la entrada de la tierra inalcanzable. Jamas podrias ir a pie alli.

-Tenemos que encontrar tu Meca. Podriamos preguntarle a Grendell.

-Buena idea, Trix.

-P-pero, ¿en que Meca ire yo?- pregunto el trol haciendo pucheros.

-Creo que tendras que quedarte aqui y esperar.

-No lo creo.- dijo el rastreador.- Pronto tiene muchos documento de Colina Topo que completar, asi que Burrito esta

completamente disponible si quieres usarlo.- Kord volteo hacia la pequen'a Meca entre las otras dos.

-Agh... Ahora que la veo mejor, creo que esa meca necesita algunas modificaciones.- dijo llevandosela con el.

-Bien, tu y yo buscaremos la Meca.- indico Eli a Trixie.

-¿Y por donde empezaremos?

-Con la persona que conoce esos vehiculos mejor que nadie en BajoTerra...

**_Este es un fic muy corto y muy tonto para ser honesta. Es mas que todo para sacarme el clavo con una idea que habia anotado hace meses en un cuaderno._**


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Hablas enserio?- pregunto Eli.

-Como lo oyes.- respondio Grendell.- La ultima vez que vi esa Meca fue cuando ustedes nos ayudaron con esto.- mostro el gran trofeo del torneo de BabosaBol.- Si la perdio, no fue aqui.

-Esto no es un buen comienzo.- menciono Trixie en voz baja al Shane.

-Puedes apostarlo.- dijo el.- Bueno, gracias de todas formas por recibirnos. Suerte en el juego del sabado.- Saliendo del taller de Mecas en reconstruccion, ambos lanzadores trataron de pensar quien mas podria saber del enorme vehiculo de su amigo.

-¿Y que hay de Garfio Rojo? Kord pasa bastante tiempo ahi. Debe haberle dicho algo.

-Buena idea, Trix.

En el refugio...

-Pronto sigue sin enteder la razon por la que no aceptaste el prestamo de su Meca. Burrito es un maravilloso transporte.- el troll trato de no contastar a eso de una manera descortes mientras ajustaba sus neumaticos.

-Si, tan maravilloso, que solo la "realeza" debe usarlo.

-Pero la duda que mas me intriga es, ¿como es que no recuerdas donde dejaste el objeto que mas aprecias en el mundo?

-Yo tampoco puedo explicarlo. Estoy seguro de que debe haber sido algo fuera de lo comun.

-Muy bien, tratemos de memorizar.- Pronto comenzo con un autentico tono de detective.- ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que la viste?

-No recuerdo un momento espesifico. Solo se qe fue ayer.

-¿Y que fue lo que hicimos ayer que pudiera estar relacionado con las Mecas?

-¿Estas bromeando? Rondamos por medio BajoTerra ayer. Puede estar en cualquier parte.

En Campo Callado...

-¿Y por que tendria yo que saber donde esta la Meca de ese troll?- exclamo con su muy conocido tono de pocos amigos el armero de lanzadoras.

-Bueno, Kord has estado por aqui los ultimos dias, pensamos que...

-¡Pues pensaron mal! Busquenla en otro lugar, estan retrasandome en mi trabajo.- dijo hechandolos de su taller, cerrando despues la puerta en las asombradas caras de los chicos.

-Eso no salio muy bien.- sen'alo la pelirroja.

-No estamos llegando a nada con esto. Tenemos que encontrar esa Meca antes de que suceda alguna emergencia lejos del refugio. Kord no tedra como ir.- Analizo Eli sentandose en las gradas de las afueras de la vivienda.

-Pensemos entonces,- Trixie se sento a si lado.- ¿a quien conocemos que podria necesitar una Meca tanto como para tomarla aun sabiendo lo necesaria que es para su duen'o?

-Tomarla seria algo muy tonto. Kord siempre la defenderia. Quien sea que haya sido, debio predirsela prestada...

-...o robarla.- concluyo ella. Eli se incorporo de inmediato.

-¡Claro!- volteo hacia su amiga.- ¿A quien conocemos que puede tomar cualquier cosa en BajoTerra sin siquiera levantar sospechas.- Trixie supo la respuesta, pero el ultimo incidente con la persona sugerida no le traia muy buenos recuerdos.

-Hay que ir con ella.

En el refugio...

-Manten tu vista centrada en la babosa.- Con el troll recostado en el sofa, Pronto mecia frente a el a una babosa aracniredes sujetad por su telaran'a, meciendola cual hipnotista.

-Mantengo mi vista concntrada en la babosa.- repitio Kord adormecido.

-Ahora estas muy cansado...

-Ahora estoy muy cansado...

-Recuerda lo que paso ayer...

-Recuerdo lo que paso ayer...

-¡Ya deja de repetir!- exclamo el rastreador ya cansado.- Ahora, ¿recuerdas que fue lo que paso con tu Meca?- Un fuerte ronquido de su paciente fue la unica respuesta que tuvo.- Rayos...

_**8 de la man'ana... es un progreso, XD.**_


	3. Chapter 3

-¡Danna!- llamaban los dos, caminando por una abandonada gruta, lugar que la ladrona habia dejado como referencia si algun dia llegaran a necesitarla. Esta no tenia un aspecto muy acojedor y parecia estar completamente vacia. Trixie caminaba con cuidado, sin soltar su camara. Pero ese fue lo que menos debio cuidar en aquella ocacion.

-¿Quien osa entrar a mi hogar?- escucharon decir a una aterradora vez proveniene de la nada. Ambos se colocaron de espaldas al otro, listos para lo que fuera que los atacase. Eli tomo su lanzadora con Joules en ella y su compan'era se dispuso a hacer lo mismos.

-¡Mi lanzadora!- exclamo al encontrar su cinta vacia.

-Es un lindo modelo.- Frente a ellos, Danna desecendio de una telaran'a con el arma de color verde en su mano.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma.- dijo Trixie molesta.

-Por eso es divertido, ¿no?

-Ya basta, Danna.- intervino Eli tomando la lanzadora y regresandola a la chica.- Necesitamos cierta infirmacion de un objeto desaparecido.

-Oh, crei que confiabas en que habia dejado de robar.- respondio ella burlona.

-Yo no...- murmuro la camarografa. Danna la miro molesta, hasta que Eli se coloco frente a ella.

-La Meca Bestia de Kord, ¿las has visto?

-¿Esa enorme caja de tuercas? ¿Como podria llevarme yo esa cosa por mi cuenta?- El Shane miro a la aun enojada lanzadora a sus espaldas. Ese era un buen punto.

-¿Y no tienes al menor una idea de donde podria estar?

-Nunca tuve necesidad de poseer un vehiculo.- dijo con simpleza, cruzandose de brazos.- No se nada de esas cosas.

-Bien. Vamos, Trix.- Eli tomo los hombros de su amiga y practicamente tuvo que empujarla fuera de alli, antes de que se desatara un duelo alli mismo.

-Creo que se nos han acabado las opciones.- Luego de cierta distancia de la gruta, Trixie parecio recuperar algo de animo como para hablar.

-Es eso lo que comienza a preocuparme.- El Shane comenzaba a estresarse cada vez mas, hasta que un extran'o ruido lo distrajo, seguido de una sensacion no muy agradable en su estomago.

-¿Eli?- llamo Trixie algo preocupada.

-Lo siento.- se disculpo el con una sonrisa.- Es la hora del almuerzo y mi estomago lo sabe.

-Ya te pareces a Pronto...- susurro ella.

-¿Que dijiste?

-Que sera mejor que comamos algo pronto.- dijo la chica con velocidad. Eli la miro con una sonrisa y ambos se encaminaron hacia la pizzeria de Mario. Tan solo seria una pausa para almorzar, ¿no?

-Una super lanzador con queso, por favor.- pidio Eli a su amigo en el mostrador.

-En seguida.- El cocinero anoto el pedido y se dispuso a hacerlo con ayuda de su babosa. El Shane regreso a la mesa con su amiga a esperarlo.- ¿Que ocurre, Trix?- le pregunto al verla tan distraida mirando por la ventana.

-No creo que Danna nos haya dicho toda la verdad.- respondio seriamente.

-Trix, ya hablamos de esto.- comento el lanzador frustrado. Burpy bajo de su hombro a la mesa y miro por la ventana tambien.

-Lo se, pero aun no logro confiar en ella por completo.- admitio mirandole.

-Pero no ha robado nada por mas de un mes. Deberias darle algo de credito.- Un conocido objeto paso frente al restaurante. La infierno lo miro fijamente, tan solo para confirmar sus sospechas. Una vez que este se acerco lo suficiente, no habian dudas de que era...

-Para mi es solo cuestion de tiempo.- dijo Trixie mientras se echaba hacia atras en la silla y se cruzaba de brazos.

-Todos merecen una oportunidad. Tan solo dasela.- Burpy comenzo a chillar tratando de ser visto por ambos.

-Lo se, pero su forma de recibirnos no me fue muy simpatica.- La babosa intento encender su cabecita, pero nada.

-Bueno, el que deje de ser una delincuente no significa que deba ser precisamente una princesa.- Harto de sus intentos, la municion del Shane se acerco a la mano del lanzador y prendio fuego a su guante.- ¡Auch! ¿Que rayos pasa contigo?- le reclamo el.- Burpy tan solo sen'alo hacia la ventana. Ambos chicos se asomaron, sorprendidos de lo que hallaron ahi.

-¿Por que esta la Meca de Kord aqui?- pregunto Trixie.

**_La huelga acabo. Man'ana ya vuelven varios profesores a dar clases, asi que previo me disculpo por los retrasos que estoy mas que segura que voy a tener._**


	4. Chapter 4

-¿Que se supone que hace alli afuera?- pregunto la pelirroja confundida.

-Vamos a averiguarlo.- Eli se puso de pie, seguido de su compan'era, y salio del lugar. Al lado del vehiculo, un joven

hablaba con Mario.

-Exelente.- dijo el chef con una sonrisa.- ¡Gracias!- se despidio del chico. Este se fue a pie, dejando la Meca estacionada en la parte trasera del lugar.

-Mario.- llamo el Shane.

-Lo siento, su pizza ya caso esta lista.

-No es por la pizza.

-¿Que haces con la Meca de Kord?- pregunto la chica.

-Pues terminaba unos pedidos.- respondio con sencillez.- ¿Creen que podrian llevarsela de vuelta cuando se vayan? Diganle que me fue muy util. Jamas habria podido llevar todo eso con mi propia Meca.- Los dos lanzadores se miraron mas que confundidos.

-Espera, ¿quieres decir que Kord te la habia prestado a ti?

-Claro. Me pidio hace unos dias que lo ayudara con algunos disparos nuevos. A cambio, el me prestaria su Meca para llevar una enorme orden a una fiesta. Vino a dejarla aqui ayer. ¿Por que la pregunta?- Un dia perdido buscando una MecaBestia que todo el tiempo estuvo en manos de a quien le fue prestada.

-No, no. Es solo que Kord no nos habia menciondo nada.- dijo Eli como si nada hubiese pasado.

En el refugio...

-Pronto ya no tiene mas ideas de que hacer para que recuerdes donde esta tu Meca.- dijo el topoide ya cansado.

-Olvidalo.- respondio Kord en un tono melancolico.- Tal vez ya jamas la vuelva a ver...

-Oh, vamos. Nunca digas nunca.- trato de animarlo su compan'ero.- El ruido de algunos motores les avisaron que los otros dos habia regresado. De inmediato salieron para llevarse la sorpresa de ver eñ vehiculo alli con ellos.- ¿Ves? ¿Que te dije?

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Donde la encontraron?

-Tal vez deberias anotar que prestas y a aquienes.- sugirio Eli bajando de Lucky con una cara no muy feliz. Pero, bueno, ¿quien lo estaria luego de dar vueltas por BajoTerra en vano?

-Oh, es cierto. Olvide por completo que Mario la habia pedido prestada.

-¿Tu crees?- agrego Trixie sarcasrticamente.

-Bueno, gracias de todos modos, chicos.- Sin mas, se dispuso a guardar su amada Meca en el garage, dejando tras de si a tres confundidos lanzadores sin la menor idea de que hacer con ese troll tan distraido.

**_Deberia dejar de hacer esta clases de historias raras..._**


End file.
